


【Élu】暗物质

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france EP.6 S3一个Lucas失眠的夜晚。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670
Kudos: 1





	【Élu】暗物质

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。

小时候Lucas喜欢看一本叫《勇者之心》的老绘本，说是看，其实刚开始什么都看不太懂，只是看画：故事里的勇者本来住在很华丽的城堡宫殿里，突然就带着成群结队的兵马横跨森林去了；这好像是一片有魔法的森林，洪水把他的军队全部淹没，勇者躲在山上躲过一劫，却失去了方向，不知道该怎么走。勇者在这时候流泪了。

他磕磕碰碰地拼读这些单词，也组合理解不了勇者在此时当刻的心情。于是他就去找母亲，缠着让她念这个故事。

“那么Lucas听完后可以乖乖睡觉吗？”

他用力点头，睁着蓝蓝的大眼睛，揪着蓝蓝的小被子，要开始他蓝蓝的旅程。

母亲开始读，温柔的嗓音能将人摇到梦境的入口。但Lucas是个好奇心极强的孩子，不把整个故事讲完，他是不会睡的，不论困意在这时多么像一只恶龙，他都像个勇者，坚决去斗争，甚至双手撑起眼皮，就为了听完母亲讲的这个故事。

小男孩总是对勇敢这个词语特别执着敏感的，不是吗？母亲帮他掖了掖被角。

-王子从小住在一个华丽的城堡里，生活得幸福但无聊。因为他们的王国太小了，认识的人也太少了。等到王子长大了，国王也衰老了。王子甚至能预测到他衰老的模样，他执意要离开这里。国王知道自己留不住他，对臣民们说：“我们是时候去森林之外的地方探索了。”森林之外的地方谁都没去过，大家都对这提议表示担忧。

-“森林里有太多古怪的东西了！”“我们不可能会过去的，树太高了，根本勘测不到对面。”“万一王子遇到什么危险呢？”臣子们都极力反对。

-可这时王子挺身而出：“我愿意去森林对面看看。”王子年轻、有力，这番话更印证了他的勇敢无畏与奉献无私。“想要改变现状，就不能一辈子都待在这里。”

-于是王子和自愿想去的人组了一支自愿军， 准备出发穿越森林。皇后对他很担心：“要是遇到了什么不好的，就回来吧。”王子不愿意：“不会有比永远被困在一个地方更不好的了。”

“等等，我有一个问题。”Lucas疑惑地偏了偏头，“为什么有那么多人都是勇者？勇者不是一个人吗？”

母亲仔细想了想：“有勇气的人就可以称之为勇者，勇敢是勇者的属性呀。”

好吧，尽管Lucas心里还有一团的问题，但他选择还是耐下性子让母亲把故事讲完。

-一进入森林，所有声音都具象了。猛兽呼叫，昆虫窸窣，声响听起来是种未知的折磨。一半的人说：“王子，我们不去了。”

-等到一片夜晚降临，森林更是一片黑暗潮湿，兜转不出方向。又一半的人说：“王子，我们害怕。”他们也走了。

-王子带领的人越来越少，王子也越来越沉默。一天森林里暴雨，发了洪水，把许多人给淹没了。王子躲到山上躲过一劫，却和剩下的几个人失散了。王子失去了方向，失去了信心，他对他的栗色马说：“我只有你了。”可第二天，他的栗色马跑了。

-王子站在原地，他周遭空无一物，唯有头上一顶缥缈残月，然而星河繁密起来了。王子流泪道：“我只有我了。”

“砰！砰砰！”一阵很大的敲门声。不用猜都知道，一定是父亲回来了。

母亲合上绘本：“对不起，我们下次再讲，好吗？”Lucas乖巧地合上眼睛。

他纵有千百般不愿意不喜欢，也不能任性一回，因为这样母亲会抱着他哭，抱着他说像小王子对栗色马说的话，而那些话让他恐惧怯懦。他知道父亲又喝醉了，醉醺醺地提着酒瓶子回来，对母亲嘟囔吼叫，使不出劲把鞋子脱去，却去踢鞋柜。整间房子便闹哄哄了起来，有责骂有哭泣，有破碎有寂静。Lucas用被子把自己完全包裹，身子蜷缩，试图不去听这些声音。

心脏被衣服、床被和房门隔绝，Lucas再加以深呼吸，就是对它一个简陋的保护。王子是错的，被困在一个地方里未必就比要逃离出去自在舒服，安全妥当。但Lucas翻个身子，把争吵的声音又纳进床了——王子是个冒险的王子，但大概勇者们都是要去冒险的，他们并不愿意囿于小角落小空间里，他们要自由。Lucas也想要这一个名词，勇者也好，自由也好。这些层层叠叠的保护，其实、其实根本没有用处。他知道，却不敢开门对父母说：别吵了。

而他突然想起刚才要问母亲的一连串问题是什么了。他要问母亲：那么我勇敢吗？我是勇者吗？

Lucas把手伸出来，十指张大，让小小的手掌显得有力量。他在床上数着指缝，数着指缝和指缝间的风景。虽然天花板只不过是天花板，于是指缝和指缝间并没有相隔出别样的景观。于是他又把指缝对到窗边：可惜今晚没有星星，月光从他指缝流淌过。他也在那时候，触碰到了王子的眼泪。

Lucas从沙发上惊醒。长时间窝在一个长又窄的这样一个沙发上，四肢僵硬，他脖子几乎不能动弹。眼睛眯朦，又彻底被电视机发散的蓝光揉醒了。

失眠时满脑子想的都是最近发生各样糟糕的事情，而好不容易睡着了却梦着小时候不愿意睡觉的自己。怎么看都像是对睡眠一种报复消极般的因果论。尽管似乎哪一种睡眠都不完全的安稳，毕竟夜晚恼人。白天里还可以勉强自己投入到其他的事情里，咀嚼毫无滋味的特价意面，吞咽课本里的定义诠释，可是夜里怎么也咬不断对Eliott的想念与掺杂期间的愤怒无奈。这得怪罪到不知他什么时候塞到自己口袋里的画上吗？还是怪罪到他在餐厅里眨着眼睛说两个都要的无辜上？或者是怪罪到他在派对上亲吻他的前女友——还是女友？这些问题折叠他的每个夜晚，也最是折磨人。

他甚至也失去了他的栗色马。Yann的转身离去，彻底击溃了他残存的信心，把恼怒全盘发泄在那张可怜的画上。然而他始终不敢撕毁，把画攒成团，把刺猬和浣熊揉得看不清形状，就着这点心软把它扔入垃圾桶里。他袒露爱意赤裸心声，却只能被抛弃在风里不知踪迹，现在和这幅画又有什么不一样？

Lucas支楞起身子，右手被这力撑疼了。便是肉体都在提醒他的疼痛，他又该怎样去消弭自己的情绪？他连从前的回忆都无法衔接，忘记了绘本的结局。母亲没有把它念完，也总是被很多个理由推说不念了；等到他甚至能写十四行情诗了，却不知道那本老绘本收拾在哪个箱子柜子里。对于他好奇的执念，竟然也可以蒙上一层灰。

他大可自己给故事填上一个结局，毕竟他曾急切地翻到绘本的最后一页——满纸黑压压里闪烁着一颗遥远又耀眼的星辰。王子最后变成了一颗星星吗？王子随着这颗星星走出了森林吗？抛出的问题一一组成画面，画面里又是他当下心情的表现，这样对绘本的故事太不公平了。

他起身去倒杯水，看见月光又从百叶窗里倾泻出来。现在的月光和梦里的月光，从前的月光和绘本里的月光，轻轻勾连起来都是皎洁无暇。

天上的东西果然是不会老的。只是在那明亮与明亮之间，存在无数宇宙中不可见的暗物质在影响，在牵拉出夜幕的图案形状。他怕黑，怕不得不包裹自己隔绝争吵的童年被窝，怕这些动荡的不可预测的事态发展。

但他最终还是穿越了那片森林。尽管莽撞磕碰，险象丛生，他不是那些半程的勇者，他也只有他自己了。

Lucas把水尽数喝完；如果现在他手上拿着照相机，他一定要把窗外夜空拍下。他的勇敢和怯懦是同一种概念的两个名字，如同他在今晚的失眠中所要调弄的曝光和暗角一样，记录爱和自己的模样。

Fin


End file.
